die Insel
by akaruy
Summary: unsere geliebte crew landet auf einer insel, die ihnen etwas zu schaffen macht...


„Ich... hab Hunger." Sagte Ruffy und ließ seine Hand ins Wasser baumeln. Dass sein Arm dabei eine Länge von über 3 Metern erreichte, wunderte keinen auf dem Schiff.

„Das haben wir alle Ruffy." erwiderte die schiffseigene Navigatorin, Nami. Sie lehnte müde an der Reling. Auch der Rest der Mannschaft war dort versammelt.

Seit ihnen vor zwei Tagen die Vorräte ausgegangen waren, hatte Ruffy ununterbrochen gequängelt, war jetzt aber eher in stille Depressionen verfallen. Sanji zog nachdenklich an seiner Zigarette. „Ihr seid einfach zu verfressen. Bis auf Nami natürlich!"

Niemand antwortete.

Plötzlich schrie Lysop: „Hey! Da hinten! Eine Insel!"

Mit mehr Jubel als dem nun ausbrechenden hätte die Insel nicht begrüßt werden können. Nami war die Stimme der Vernunft: „Jungs, wenn wir da nichts zu Essen finden müssen wir zur nächsten Insel und die ist mindestens 3 Tagesreisen bei gutem Wind weg." „Wir werden schon was finden.", ließ sich Zorro vernehmen, „der Koch kriegt doch alles genießbar, sagt er jedenfalls." „Genau!" meinte Sanji souverän, „aus dem was wir da finden zaubere ich euch allen ein Festmahl!" Ruffy, dessen Lebensgeister wieder erwacht waren lauschte ihm mit tropfendem Zahn.

Endlich legten sie an- es war eine kleine Insel und sie war voller Bäume die große runde Früchte trugen.

„Ah! Die Bäume machen sich sicher gut um die Reling zu flicken!" meinte Lysop und die anderen nickten. Seit ein Teil der Reling fehlte (es war eben nicht immer alles eitel Sonnenschein) musste man bei schwerem Seegang aufpassen dass man auf dem oft glitschigen Deck nicht ausrutschte- gut 2 einhalb Meter Begrenzung fehlten an der Seite.

Außerdem freuten sich alle, endlich mal wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

„Lasst uns die Früchte pflücken!" schrie Ruffy beglückt und Lysop sprang an einen der Bäume um daran emporzuklettern. Dieses Vorhaben war nicht sehr erfolgreich- das Holz war rissig sodass die Kleidung daran hängenblieb, aber gleichzeitig war der Baum zu schmal um ihn gut zum daran hochklettern umfassen zu können. Schon nach einem halben Meter sprang Lysop wieder auf den Boden, seine Hände waren schon ein gutes Stück aufgescheuert. „So ein Mist." „Warte, ich hol sie runter!" rief Ruffy optimistisch und dehnte seinen Arm.

Zwar bekam er eine Frucht zu fassen, sie ließ sich jedoch nicht vom Baum lösen.

Die anderen beobachteten wie Ruffy daran zerrte. „Irgendwie läuft das nicht so gut." Kommentierte Nami.

„Zorro, könntest du?" fragte Sanji höflich. Der angesprochene nickte knapp und hackte mit seinem schärfsten Schwert auf einen anderen Baum ein. Nach ein paar Schlägen seinerseits kippte der Baum tatsächlich, das faserige Holz hatte doch nachgegeben. „Wenigstens etwas." Seufzte Nami.

„Ah! Das Holz sieht gut aus... und es ist robust, das hält sicher einiges aus!" sagte Lysop beglückt.

Während Zorro noch einige der Bäume fällte, schaffte Sanji es, einige der Früchte vom Stamm zu lösen. Dies war ein bemerkenswert schwieriges Unterfangen.

Sofort biss Ruffy in eine der Früchte, spuckte sie aber gleich wieder aus. „Uäääh!"

„Wahrscheinlich sollte man die Schale... gut, die Rinde nicht mitessen, Ruffy." meinte Sanji und begann eine zu schälen. Lysop, Nami und Zoro beobachteten wie Ruffy ein von der Rinde befreites Stück Frucht in den Mund steckte und fast noch schneller wieder ausspuckte als beim ersten Mal.

„Gut, das könnte ein Problem werden. Aber ich krieg das hin." Sagte Sanji ruhig. Zorro steckte seine Schwerter weg und meinte dazu: „Ich guck mal was es hier noch so gibt." „Ich komme mit!" Nami lief hinter ihm her und beide verschwanden zwischen den Bäumen.

Lysop machte sich daran, die Bäume zu zerlegen und Ruffy wartete (einigermaßen) geduldig ab, während Sanji die Utensilien vom Schiff holte, die er zu brauchen meinte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es auf der kleinen Insel nur die Bäume mit den seltsamen Früchten gab. Keine Tiere, keine anderen essbaren Pflanzen. Obwohl es natürlich noch nicht sicher war, ob die seltsamen Früchte überhaupt essbar waren.

Nami seufzte resigniert. „Lass uns zurückgehen, Zorro." Sie drehte sich um. „Zorro?"

Zorro stand für einen Moment still. „Ich glaub nicht dass wir was finden. Lass uns zurückgehen." Er sah sich um. „Nami?"

Lysop schnitzte an einem der Bäume herum. „Verd... ammt! Lass... dich... endlich..." Das Stück, das er seit einer Viertelstunde versuchte zu lösen brach endlich ab. „Egal wie sehr du dich wehrst, Käpt'n Lysop kriegt dich klein! Ahahahaha!"

Schweißüberströmt machte er erst einmal eine Pause.

„Saaanji?" „Ja?" „Meinst du, das ist besser?"

Sanji sah von dem kleinen Feuer auf, über dem er grade versuchte, ein „Steak" aus den Früchten zu braten. Ruffy sah ihm bekümmert zu. Inzwischen hatte er verschiedene rohe Versionen der Frucht probiert- nur Schale, nur Fruchtfleisch, einzelne Fasern, gerieben und eingeweicht. Sanji hatte dann beschlossen, dass diese Frucht nicht roh verspeist werden konnte. Wenn Ruffy etwas ausspuckte, war es wahrscheinlich extrem unbekömmlich.

„Sicher." Aber er klang nicht mehr ganz so optimistisch.

„Diese Insel ist nicht mal 5 Kilometer lang. Wie kann er sich da verlaufen?" fragte sich Nami verärgert,

während sie sich ihren Weg zurück bahnte. Plötzlich stand sie vor der Küste.

„Huh? Ich bin doch immer geradeaus gegangen?" Sie starrte auf ihren Logport. Der neue Kurs war noch nicht festgelegt. Sie seufzte und drehte sich um. „Dann versuch ich's eben da lang..."

Ein ähnliches Problem hatte auch Zorro. Er löste es auf seine Weise, indem er sich kurzerhand unter die seltsamen Bäume setzte und erstmal ein Nickerchen einlegte.

Lysop war den Tränen nahe. „Holz sollte sich bearbeiten lassen! Ist das denn zuviel verlangt!" Er betrachtete unglücklich seine bisherige Arbeit, wurde vom Knurren seines Magens unterbrochen und beschloss, mal gucken zu gehen, was Sanji so trieb.

„Sanji, wann bist du fertig?" fragte Ruffy ungeduldig.

„Hör auf mich zu nerven! Essen braucht halt ne Weile!" „ Ich hab doch nur gefragt..."

Wütig rührte Sanji in dem Kochtopf. Seine neueste Kreation: seltsame- Frucht- Suppe.

Der Rest seiner gesammelten Gewürze war in den Tiefen des Topfes verschwunden. Wenn das hier auch nichts wurde...

Diesen Moment wählte Lysop um zu erscheinen. „Ist das Essen fertig?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„NEIN!" Ein vernichtender Blick traf Lysop, der auch promprt anfing zu stammeln. „Das schmeckt alles nicht." erklärte Ruffy dem erschreckten Lysop mit starrem Blick.

Sanji lehnte sich zurück und steckte sich – schon wieder- eine neue Zigarette an.

Nami streckte sich erschöpft und blickte beiläufig auf ihr Handgelenk. Der neue Kurs war festgelegt! Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Aus der Ferne hörte sie einen Schrei, der verdächtig nach Sanji klang.

„Ach, da sind sie." Murmelte sie, während sie sich in diese Richtung aufmachte. Normalerweise verirrte sie sich nie- aber diese Insel sah wirklich überall gleich aus.

Sie traf auf einen seine geschundenen Hände beweinenden Lysop, einen auf einer der herumliegenden Früchte herumkauenden (und spuckenden) Ruffy und Sanji der versunken an einem Baum saß und intensiv der Kettenraucherei frönte.

Überrascht sah sie sich um. Lysop sah sie mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht an. „Die Suppe schmeckt nicht." Flüsterte er. Nami runzelte die Augenbrauen und ging auf Ruffy zu. Hinter ihm kamen diverse Zustände der seltsamen Frucht zu Vorschein- abgeschabt, filettiert, gebraten... und ein Topf mit Suppe.

Sie steckte einen Finger in den Topf und leckte ihn ab. Die Suppe war ein wilder Mix mit einem vorherrschenden bitteren Geschmack, sodass sie unwillkürlich das Gesicht verzog, obwohl sie nur einige Tropfen auf der Zunge hatte.

„Naaaamiiii..." schniefte Ruffy und starrte sie an. „Ich will hier weg!"

Sie nickte entschlossen. „Der neue Kurs ist festgelegt. ... Nur leider fehlt Zorro..." Ruffys Gesicht, das sich kurz erhellt hatte, verdüsterte sich wieder. Sanji zog so heftig an seiner Zigarette, dass sie mit diesem einen Zug fast zur Hälfte abbrannte.

Zorro war inzwischen wieder aufgewacht und wanderte herum. Da sein Orientierungssinn im Großen und Ganzen gleich Null war, war es purer Zufall, dass er nach nur einer Stunde zu seinen Freunden zurückfand. Er kam an der Stelle vorbei, an der Lysop gearbeitet hatte. Das faserige Holz war in kleinen Stückchen über die ganze Stelle verteilt. In Gedanken hob Zorro eine Faser auf und betrachtete sie. Etwas klebriges war an ihr. Er roch an seinen Fingern und steckte dann die Faser in den Mund.

Dann ging er rüber zu seinen Freunden.

Ihm bot sich ein interessantes Bild. Sanji schien nicht ansprechbar zu sein und hatte einen beträchtlichen Haufen Asche neben sich. Lysop starrte auf seine Hände. Nami saß auf einem Stein und starrte aufs Wasser. Ruffy sah ihn und brüllte: „ZORRO! Na endlich! Jetzt können wir abhauen!"

Um ihn herum waren Überreste von den Früchten verteilt.

„Da bist du ja!" sagte Nami und Lysop starrte ihn nur an. Sanji reagierte nicht.

„Wieso wollt ihr hier so schnell weg?" fragte Zorro verwirrt. „Es gibt nichts zu essen! NICHTS!" rief Ruffy dramatisch. „Hä?" machte Zorro und Ruffy deutete auf die Früchte „Sie sind ungenießbar sagt Sanji."

Zorro hob eine Augenbraue. „Was, Sanji kriegt auf dieser Insel nichts essbares zusammen?"

Die Art, auf die Sanji seinen Kopf ihm zuwandte und von unten anstarrte hätte aus einem erstklassigen Gruselfilm stammen können.

„Was sagst du... ?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die ungefähr zwei Oktaven tiefer war als gewöhnlich.

„Eine ganze Insel. Und nichts zum Essen?" wiederholte Zorro ungläubig.

So schnell war Sanji noch nie auf den Beinen gewesen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen befand sich Zorros Hals in einer festen Umklammerung.

„Man kann die Früchte nicht essen." Sagte Sanji sehr, sehr ruhig.

„Warum denn die Früchte.. Man kann doch den ganzen Stamm essen?" würgte Zorro beschwichtigend hervor.

Sanji starrte ihn an. Und starrte. Bemerkte den Zahnstocher aus Baumfaser.

Ruffy brach den Bann, spurtete los und schob sich ein von Lysop herausgeschnitztes Stück in den Mund.

„Mhpf! Dasch ischt ja gansch süsch!" mampfte er. „Ehrlich!" Lysop rannte zu ihm hinüber und beide begannen die Fasern auszuzutschen. Sanji ließ Zorro sehr langsam los. „Sag das doch gleich."

Unnötig zu sagen, dass die Situation gerettet war.

Die Bäume stellten sich als Kostbarkeit heraus und konnten von unserer Crew auf der nächsten Insel gegen erschreckend viele Dinge getauscht werden.

Und alle waren eine Erfahrung reicher.


End file.
